Light and Dark
by tikitikirevenge
Summary: A collection of vaguely related, light hearted drabbles about the events in Amazing Mirror. Warning: trace elements of light humour. Consider yourself warned. Read and review. Three word sentence. Pop.


**Light and Dark**

tikitikirevenge, 2006. The trademark 'Kirby' and all related characters, locations, stories and footwear is the property of Nintendo.

Note: This is just a one-off, based on a few short ideas I had about Amazing Mirror. Please tell me what you think.

**Light…**

…and with a flash of light, it was over… the Dark Mind simply ceased to exist.

The Warp Star came to a halt in mid-air. Clinging on to it was Kirby, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," he said.

"Perhaps," whispered a voice from behind him.

Starting in surprise, Kirby turned his head and saw Meta Knight standing, arms crossed.

"What do you mean, 'perhaps'?" said Kirby angrily.

"That is not for you to know… yet," said Meta Knight solemnly.

"Cut it out with the stupid mystique-y stuff," muttered Kirby. "It doesn't make people think you're wise or anything."

"It doesn't?" said Meta Knight, surprised. "Oh… so I've been wasting all those years…"

"I told you that before, two years ago," reminded Kirby. "Remember? You kept on throwing stuff at me when I was sleeping?"

"Vaguely," said Meta Knight, whipping his cloak back in front of his face. "But there are secret things… ve-ry secret things… which, if told, would horrify you…"

"Don't start again," moaned Kirby.

"Sheesh, okay," said Meta Knight, sounding harassed. "I just was going to say that you did a really good job back there."

"No thanks to you," said Kirby. "Where were you?"

"I had my own business to-"

"Last warning," said Kirby.

"I was down at the cocktail lounge, sipping down a fruit juice," admitted Meta Knight. "There, are you happy now?"

"Why weren't you helping?" demanded Kirby.

"You're a competent Star Warrior," said Meta Knight. "I'd already told you about his weak spot, so-"

"No, you didn't," said Kirby.

"Come again?" said Meta Knight.

"You didn't say _anything_ about a weak spot," repeated Kirby.

"Oh. Ah… a slight oversight on my part, then," said Meta Knight.

"You've really become kind of lazy, recently, don't you think?" said Kirby.

"Excuse me!" said Meta Knight indignantly. "Let's see you stand in my shoes for a day."

"That reminds me," said Kirby, "how can you stand in midair like that?"

"I can't," said Meta Knight.

There was a pause.

Meta Knight slowly looked down and confirmed that he was, indeed, standing on thin air.

"Well, how about that?" he said.

"I think gravity might be a bit peeved now," said Kirby.

"Probably," said Meta Knight. "Well, then, I'd better fly!"

He dropped out of sight, making a bloodcurdling scream all the way down to the bottom.

Kirby gently steered his Warp Star down, too…

…**Dark**

Unbelievable as it was, it had only been hours before when Dark Meta Knight had managed to temporarily leave the Mirror World.

He shot out of the great mirror in the sky, and rocketed out through the horizon, coming to rest upon the fields of Green Greens.

"Where the heck am I?" he wondered.

Near by, Kirby the pink round small cute powerful already-previously-fore-predestined puffball was taking a walk in a meadow.

"Such a lovely day," he said, "I'm glad that nothing could go wrong to day. That's right. Nothing could go wrong… at all… hence my being so happy."

(For the uninitiated, the preceding was an extremely poor example of **irony**. Irony would probably be better suited to a tragedy or comedy, but in this case it serves to show the pain which Kirby is implied as going through. Keep in mind that I can't actually use literary devices.)

Silently, Dark Meta Knight crept up behind Kirby.

"Who _is_ he?" wondered Dark Meta Knight. "And why does he look like a pink version of Shadow Kirby?"

Kirby yawned, accidentally blowing down a nearby tree.

"And why is Shadow Kirby called _shadow_, for that matter? Could it be that this creature is the-"

"Oh, hi, Meta Knight," said Kirby, "I didn't see you!"

"Yes…" said Dark Meta Knight, thinking quickly, "Meta Knight… me… I am…"

"Wait…" said Kirby, "Meta Knight is all mysterious and stuff… you're an impostor!"

"Uh, sword attack," said Dark Meta Knight.

"Wha?" said Kirby.

Dark Meta Knight pulled out his sword and hit Kirby with it.

Kirby split into four separate Kirbys.

"What the-?" said Kirby.

"Darn it, I _hate_ it when that happens instead," said Dark Meta Knight. "Well… I'll be off, then."

And with those words, he flew back to the mirror in the sky.

Kirby looked at his copies. There was a red Kirby, and a green Kirby, and a yellow Kirby.

"This is weird," said Kirby.

"I'll say," said the red Kirby.

"Oh **Gordo** it TALKS! OH PLEASE NO, NO, _NO_ AHHH AHHHH HELP!" screamed Kirby.

"Ditto," said Red Kirby.

Kirby and Red Kirby both ran around in circles, screaming, then screamed a bit harder when they realised that they were doing the exact same thing.

Yellow Kirby and Green Kirby looked at each other for a while, and then fainted.

…**Light**

"I've been thinking," said Yellow Kirby, sitting down, "we didn't really do much at all, did we?"

"Yeah," said Red Kirby, rubbing her head in intense concentration. "Didn't we just wander around where we pleased, for the most part?"

"Yep," said Green Kirby.

"Didn't see you there," said Yellow Kirby.

"I was wearing my invisible hat," explained Green Kirby.

Yellow Kirby mouthed something rude but oh so appropriate, and Red Kirby giggled.

"Like I was saying," continued Yellow Kirby, "maybe if we had spent less time sightseeing and more time actually helping Kirby out, this would have been over in a tenth of the time?"

"Maybe," said Red Kirby. "Who knows?"

"Maybe Whispy Woods knows!" suggested Green Kirby excitedly.

"We're still in the Mirror World," reminded Yellow Kirby.

"Oh, that," said Green Kirby.

Frown.

"Yeah, we were kind of completely useless," said Red Kirby. "Oh, well, at least the genuine Kirby could still do his stuff."

"Hey, I found this can of spray paint that makes me look just like chocolate!" exclaimed Green Kirby, doing a Kirby dance.

"We so have to kill him when we get back," whispered Yellow Kirby out of the corner of his mouth.

"Huh," agreed Red Kirby.

…**Dark**

Long before the Dark Mind met its downfall, Kracko floated around in the air.

"Hey, there," said Dark Meta Knight, drifting casually towards him.

"Remind me," said Kracko, "why am I in the mirror world?"

"You're actually an evil reflection of yourself," explained Dark Meta Knight. "Didn't you already know that?"

"It was just for the benefit of any people who can hear this conversation," said Kracko, "which is- wait: does that mean my real self is _good_?"

"Well, no, not really," conceded Dark Meta Knight, "but it's kind of hard to explain."

"Glad to hear it," said Kracko.

"That was sarcasm," said Dark Meta Knight.

"Yes," agreed Kracko.

"Well, this conversation was pointless," said Dark Meta Knight.

"You're so dull, that's why," explained Kracko.

"Oh," said Dark Meta Knight, "that's not very nice of you."

"See you," said Kracko pointedly.

"Sure, sure," said Dark Meta Knight, turning to leave. "I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"What for?" said Kracko.

"Oh, I accidentally let Kirby and three Kirby-like things into this world."

Kracko's eye widened. "You… you…"

"Nincompoop?" suggested Dark Meta Knight.

"…you idiot," said Kracko.

"Just saying," said Dark Meta Knight, raising his arms in defence.

Kracko sighed and went off to spread the bad news.

…**Light**

Now, Kirby and Shadow Kirby walked side by side, in the wreckage of the Mirror Universe within the Mirror Universe of the Universe.

"So, who exactly are you?" said Kirby, after a pause. "You don't actually seem that bad, now that I'm not indiscriminately kicking you."

"I'm not," said Shadow Kirby.

"So, who are you?" said Kirby.

"I'm a sort of guardian of peace, in the Mirror Universe," explained Shadow Kirby.

"Your universe sucks," said Kirby.

Shadow Kirby looked hurt and angry.

"Uh, no offence," added Kirby.

"None taken," sighed Shadow Kirby. "Just… don't… you're right. It _does_ suck. Can I come back with you?"

"No!" said Kirby. "What happened to the 'guardian' thing?"

Shadow Kirby pouted. "Why did you have to kick me all the time?"

"Well…" Kirby paused, wondering how he was going to bluff his way out of this one.

Shadow Kirby waited, impatiently.

"…fun?" ventured Kirby.

Shadow Kirby threw a boulder at Kirby, killing him.

Shadow Kirby paused, wondering what to do.

"Meh," he said, inhaling Kirby's carcass.

Shadow Kirby picked up a can of spray paint and painted himself pink.

"Well," said Shadow Kirby, "I guess it's kind of immoral, but it's fun."

And so, under the guise of Kirby, he went off into the real-ish world.

The world never knew.

…**Dark**

Please, by all means, read and review. I demand it. (I'm so evil, aren't I?)


End file.
